Unchained
by AliciaLivesForTheNight
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon sees the future, and is claimed of being crazy, and thrown into an insane asylum. Weird visions of Jeremiah and burning are all she sees and Jeremiah knows. He just doesn't know who, yet... OC/Rated T for language/OOC
1. Chapter 1: Locked Up

"Get off of me!" They pushed her against the wall, and her arm began to go numb. The numbness spread throughout her entire body. Darkness sparkled at the edges of her vision, and her last words as they layed her on the stretcher were, "I'm not crazy."

* * *

She woke up in a dark room.

"So, you're finally awake." Said an amused voice. "Wha-?" She mumbled. She rubbed her head and sat up.

"Mary, right?" He asked handing her a small plastic cup and a pill. She eyed him, took it, then handed it back swallowing. She shook her head grimacing. "My first name is Mary, but I don't like it. My name is Alice." She growled. Alice stood and looked around. The walls were cement and filthy. A small thin cot is what she stood by, and it wasn't very clean. A large metal door stood in her way of escape, and she grimaced. The only way she could see outside was the small space between each metal bar.

Alice rolled her eyes, and crouched down to the ground, looking at it. Damn, she thought angrily.

"There is no way out of this cell." He looked at her this time, and she stifled a gasp. Normally you couldn't say this about guys, Alice thought, but he's beautiful. His hair was a light brown, slightly wavy. His skin was pale, but it had no flaw to it, like he was carved from marble. His facial features were boyish and fine, but he looked about twenty. His eyes were dark, and a weird expression lurked in their depth. Alice shrank back.

He didn't seem to notice.

"Jeremiah." He smiled at her, and walked away gracefully. The sound of a large lock clicked, and he disappeared. Alice sank down onto her bed, breathing lightly. Her head felt odd, and she felt almost sick. Then, she remembered the feeling when suddenly, her vision took ahold of her, and she fell to the ground, gasping and clutching at nothing.

_"No!" She screamed. The girl was folded in on herself, screaming. A man sat beside her, smoothing her short hair and wiping her forehead every now and then. She lifted her head. It was Alice. Tears streaked her filth covered face. "Shh..." He soothed her. She shook her head wildly, and screamed again. Fire, she screamed in her mind, fire everywhere. _

_She couldn't think rationally. Her back arched from the ground as the burning intensified. The man stood, and began to walk away. Alice reached out her hand, crying out for him desperately. _

_"You promised," She screamed. "You said you wouldn't leave me!" He turned on her with eyes like ice. She couldn't move away from the hate and malice that with him so close, she could feel the rage emanating from him. He grasped her chin in an unbreakable grasp._

_"I promised, but I am going to find who did this to you, and I'll kill them, then I'll find you." Knowledge burned in his scarlet eyes, and she screamed for him again, but he ignored her. He disappeared into the mist, and then the burning engulfed her completely, and she fell into an aware state of sleep._

"What's wrong with her?" Someone said in a rushed tone.

"Her files say that she sees the future. That's why she's here. Her parents didn't want that in their home is what it says." That voice... Alice's eyes flew open, and she shrieked. "Calm down. Hand me the needle." Something sharp pierced through the skin on her arm, and her screaming quieted. She didn't fall asleep like the last time when they brought her here, but she was numb, and she couldn't move.

Jeremiah picked her up with ease, and layed her on her cot. She looked at him with desperate eyes. He was the one in her vision. He was the one that was with her while she burned.

His face hardened and he walked away. Alice considered sleep. She wanted it to come, almost more than she wanted anything else. She wanted it more than to be free even. But sleep didn't come, and she layed there, crying silently. Finally she realized that she could move her fingers, then her arms and legs, and then she could move all together.

She stood and walked to the darkest corner of the room, and sat against the wall. Alice wrapped her arms around her legs and layed her head on her knees. She swallowed hard, and let her mind go blank. She would get sleep, even if she had to force it upon herself. Even if the way to do so wasn't at all sane.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

Alice looked up, squinting. She had sat in the corner all night and now sunlight poured through the door as it opened.

"Now, what are you doing down there?" A woman asked. Alice only stared at her without word. She didn't want to speak to the people that thought she was crazy.

"Come on now. Time for your medicine and then breakfast." The woman grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her up, walking behind her to the bed. Alice plopped down and took the plastic cup and pill. She eyed this one. It looked different to the one before, and the one Jeremiah had given her only got rid of her headache.

She eyed the nurse, put it in her mouth and under her tongue, and drank the water. "That's a girl. Now, come on and we'll get you something to eat." She walked out and Alice quickly took out the pill and put it under her cot. She would break it and look at it later. Her father had been a doctor before she had started getting visions and so Alice had learned a lot about pills.

She trailed out of the cell behind the nurse, and one glance at another girl made her step back. Her pale blond hair was wild and tangled. Her blue eyes darted everywhere and she twitched every now and then. She was truly crazy, Alice wasn't. She really could see the future, she didn't know why these people didn't believe it.

They walked through the hallway that took sudden turns, and then stopped at a large wooden door. About the width of three of my arms, Alice thought to herself. She grimaced. This wouldn't be a route of escape either. There were probably barred windows in there, too. And if not, at least about a dozen guards.

They walked through and Alice grimaced again. It seemed so normal. If the place didn't look so gloomy, you probably would have mistaken it for a private school. The nurse walked them through the crowded tables and to the lunch counter. Alice was surprised to see they had normal food. All she got was vegetables. One table at the back was empty, and she rushed it. She put her food down and sat there. Alice didn't eat much, just considered her vision.

She didn't know what it meant. She knew Jeremiah was supposed to be there, but the only thing was, she was outside during the vision. There was no way she would be able to get out side unless the building caught fire or something. But that would never happen. Things in this building were safe. Plastic cups, small food items so you wouldn't choke, no knives plastic or otherwise, dull plastic forks. It went from there when it came to safety here. I bet the showers only go up to medium heat so you don't scald yourself, Alice thought angrily.

Then she heard shrieking and then a huge crash. Alice stood on the tips of her toes to get a better view. The girl with pale blonde hair had flipped over her table. "No!" She shrieked and threw her food at one of the nurses. She ran faster than Alice thought possible and she disappeared from the cafeteria.

"Escaped mental patient. Lock down. Get all patients to their cells now." Said someone Alice couldn't see.

Arms were around Alice then. She looked up to see Jeremiah. He picked her up and walked out and towards her cell, picking up speed every now and then. He checked her cell, then set her down. "Try not to make any sounds." His voice tone said he was completely serious. Alice nodded, and he locked the door shut, and he was gone almost as fast as that girl.

Alice whirled and grabbed to pill. She sat on her knees on the ground and crushed the pill with her fist. She smeared it around on the floor and nodded to herself. It was one of those pills that her dad had given patients to give temporary amnesia. Given enough, they would block Alice on her sight. Which means she wouldn't be able to see the future anymore. She grimaced at the fine white powder, scooped it up, and tossed it out the barred window on the far side of her cell. She wouldn't take these small white pills, even if she had to die first to get them to get one down her throat.


End file.
